Sarah Nichole Lupin Black Part 1
by weasleybrotherlover012
Summary: She was put with a man noone knew now after five years Remus Lupin will take in the daughter of his old friend and raise her as his own cub, mix this with Harry Potter, evil wizards and love and you get Hell....
1. 6 years after

**A/N- This is my first story in a long time, go to my profile and there is a pic of what I want Sarah to look like. Please read and review, Love wesleybrolover**

**Chpater One**

**_6 years after The Potters died-_**

Remus Lupin, a wizard from London walked the streets of a little town in Arkansas in America, he was just now approaching a house with a red roof and a red car. He looked at the house, and sighed walking up to the door.

He knocked lightly on the door and the reply he heard was, "Get the door FREAK!" the door opened five seconds later, and a little girl with brown/black hair and blue eyes staired back at him, "Hello who are you here for?" the girl asked. Remus smiled, "I'm here for you, I've come to take you home with me." he said.

The girls eyes went wide with happiness and a small smile spread cross her face, "Really your going to take me away from my mean dad and mom." Remus nodded, "Oh thank you sir." she hugged him and ran to her room. "What are you doing here, and why is that freak so damn happy."

Remus sighed knowing it would be hard to explain this to a drunk man, "The reason that she's happy for one, is that I'm taking her with me to my home in London." he said as the little girl came running down the hall to the two of them.

"I'm ready to go." she said tugging on his sleeve. "Alright lets go." Remus picked the little girl up and walked out the door, the man didn't say a word he just passed out from the ammount of beer he had consummed. "Is this all you have." Remus asked when they where near the street, all she had was a stuffed black dog, that looked just like her father.

She nodded, "Yeah daddy gave it to me when he left." she said hugging it close, "Will I see my daddy when we get to London?" she asked, Remus looked at the girl shocked, "I'm not sure you'll want to." he muttered, "Oh, right. I forgot he was in the jail, I hate my visions, they all come true. The one about Peter of course came true when he blew the street up..." she trailed off leaving Remus very confused about how she knew what all had happened.

He shock his head and stopped. "Ok grab onto my arm and well be home in a minute." she took a good grip on his arm and the dissappeared into a lovely living room it smelled like someone was cooking a great meal. "It smells so good in here, who's cooking?" Remus smiled, "That would be one of the house elf's Twinkle. Twinkle." he called for the little elf who appeared by his side.

"Yes master sir." she said bowing, "We have a new guest twinkle, Twinkle say 'hello' to Sarah Nicole Lupin." Sarah was shocked by the name, she had been called freak most of her life so she never really was called by her real name, which was Sarah Nicole but that wasn't her real last name and she knew it.

"Hello Missus Sarah, Mama, I's can't wait to serve you's." the elf said before dissappearing. "I like her." Sarah said. Remus smiled and held out his hand, "Come on let me give you a quick tour before dinner." Sarah grabbed Remus' hand and they walked up the stairs and down halls, he pointed out where his room was and where hers was, he showed her the liabrary he had which she loved, and he showed her where the bathrooms where at. "Alright time for dinner."

He finnally said picking her up and going down the stairs to the kitchen which was pretty big. "Wow this is a big kitchen." she said as Remus sat her down in a chair before going to the other side and sitting across from her just as Twinkle brought the food in for them to eat.

Sarah picked up her fork and eargly ate her meat and veggies on her plate and then drank some of the milk in the cup next to her, "Hungry." Remus asked her still eating his vegtables, he only ate meat when it was almost time for the full moon, she nodded and he put some more on her plate.

After dinner they went into the living room and sat down on the couch, Sarah on Remus' lap. "So what do you want to do before bed?" he asked her, "Can you tell me a story about daddy?" he nodded, he still needed to ask how she knew who her real dad was and everything that had happened.

So he told her the story of how they had meet, when he finished he looked down to find her asleep, he sighed and carried her to her room. He would take her to the Ministry when she was old enough and have her tell them what she knew.

Maybe Sirius was innocent after all and they and been wrong. He layed her down on her bed put the black dog in her arms and kissed her forehead "Night Sarah." he whispered before exiting the room smiling to himself.

The next morning Remus woke up to find Sarah in his arms, he smiled he could really get used to this. And he closed his eyes smiling for the first time since his friends had all left him.


	2. Meeting Harry and telling the truth

Chapter Two

"Sarah watch where your going." Remus called as she roller skated down the streets towards the Leaky Couldron where he was meeting Hagrid who was dropping Harry off since Hagrid had bussiness the involved Hogwarts, he hoped it was nothing bad, "Oh come on daddy, you know I can skate why are you so worried." she said turning herself around.

After doing so though, with her bad luck she ran into a kid with black hair, and glasses as well, "Oh I'm so sorry, I was trying to prove a point to my dad that I wouldn't get hurt or hurt anyone." she said bending down to help the boy.

"Oh my glasses." he muttered, he was wearing a baggy stripped shirt, and baggy pants, "Here let me help you up." she said holding a hand out to him, he grabbed it and got up still holding his glasses and squinting.

"You see Sarah that's why you don't skate backwards, I'm so sorr-" her father voice cut off, "Harry, oh look at you, here let me fix those for you." he grabbed the glasses from Harry and fixed with a quick tap of his wand before pulling the two kids inside the leacky couldron, "Sarah Lupin, skates off before going into Diagon Alley." she nodded and sat down in a booth while her father went to talk to Tom, "He's your father, you two don't look alike." Harry said.

Sarah nodded, "I know, I was sent to live with this man no one knew drank and smoke a muggle drug called weed, and when I was five Remus came and got me, I thought he was taking me to my real father, but I had forgot that when me and you where children I had a vision he would be in Wizard prison for thirteen years, dad's taking me the ministry tomorrow though because he wants me to go under truth sourum and answer to the miniter about my dream and what they where about and stuff, and also how to find the man who frammed my father who's now a pet rat to some boy with red hair."

Harry took a moment to take all of this in, before nodding, "That's cool." he said smiling, Sarah smiled back and got up putting her skates over her shoulder, the strings tied together.

"Ready." Remus asked the two, they nodded and followed him. They went to go and get there robes first, when they got there a boy was already being fitted for some robes, "Hello." he nodded, "Hi I'm Sarah." the boy smiled, "Draco." just then a woman came out of the back room, "Alright dear your all done here." she said handing him a sack, he gave her some gold coins and jumped off the stand, "Hope to see you two soon." he said smiling.

The two kids got there robes and went outside while Remus payed, "Alright kids, we'll go and get your potions supplies, I already got your books, all we need after that is your wands." Sarah smiled, her dad had told her about how it felt to get the wand, "That's the best part." she whispered to Harry eager to get to the wand shop. Harry smiled, this was the first time he had smiled in ages.

After getting there potions supplies they went to Olivanders wand shop to get there wands, "Hello." Remus called as they entered the shop, a old man with crazy white hair came out of nowhere, "Ah, Remus Lupin, I remember you well I do, your was a willow wand ten inches with unicorn hair, great for defence work, now who's up." Sarah stepped up first. "Which is your writing hand?" she held out her right hand and a messuring tape started to messure her while the guy started to look for a wand that would match her.

They tried a willow wood with a dragon heartstring in the middle, it din't work out she blew an entire shelf down with a wave. After about twenty failed wands they found the perfect one for her it was a willow wood wand with phonix hair that was 11 inches long.

Harry's was strang there was a great big pile before he got the right one, a holly wand with a phonix feather core 11 inches as well, "Courius, very courius." the man said shacking his head slightly, "Sorry but what's courius?" Harry asked him, the man sighed, "Every wand is unique Mr. Potter, not one wand have the same core but yours is diffrent, your Mr. Potter has a brother, the brother to your wand gave you your scare." he said siliently and then disappeared into the back letting Harry think over this information.

***

"Ok you guys, why don't you two go upstairs and talk while I get hold of Dumbeldore and see if he will let Harry stay the night, then tomorrow we'll go the ministrey and let you tell him everything." Remus said kissing Sarah's forehead as she shudder out of fear that they might not let her dad out of Azkaban.

"Come on let's go upstairs." she said motioning for Harry to follow her to her room, he followed her up the stairs to the next floor and into her room, "This is my room, like it." he nodded, "Yeah better then my room. He didn't go on she didn't push him to either.

"So how do you feel about being a wizard, I know I love being a which." Harry shurgged but didn't replay he just layed down on the bed next to Sarah yawning, Sarah did too, and they both fell asleep to tired to think of there position, Sarahs head on his chest and Harry's arm around her.

***

The next day all three of them headed to the Ministry and to the interagating room where she would be put under verectaserum and asked questions about her visions, they also said they would bring Sirius there as well and put him under the truth serum as well.

They walked into the room and Sarah froze her father sat bounded to a chair. "Come on Sarah, go sit down." Remus said pushing her toward the chair in the middle of the room. The interagator stepped up to her and handed her the potion, "This will last for two hours." he said simply, the took it all and handed him the empty vial.

"Now Sarah, I here you have visions, now tell me what did you see when your father went to check on Peter Pettigrew." the man said. Sarah took a deep breath and said, "That night when my father, Sirius Black went to check on Peter Pettigrew, I had a vision of Voldemort going to the Potters on information the Peter the new secret keeper told him, he killed Mr. Potter first then went upstairs to where me and Harry where at with are mothers. No one except dad, uncle James and aunt Lily knew that they had switched keepers to Peter. The day after that happened, I had another vision where dad cornered Peter, but Peter being clever as he was blew up the street with his wand behind his back and put a laughing spell on my dad before changing into his rat form and going into the sewers he his now the pet rat to a boy with red hair." she said looking at the floor.

Everyone was shocked, even Sirius was shocked, he didn't know that his daughter had visiosn at all. The interagator nodded and continued on with Sirius, it went fairly well. After everyone was questioned the interagator cleared his throat and said, "Sirius Black, eleven year ago you where found guilty, now you are a free man." and everyone was happy to say that it was a good thing that one vision didn't come true.

Hope you liked this

Love

Wesleybrolover


End file.
